Sur tes pas
by Slythewyn
Summary: .HPDM. ‘Suis moi !’ souffle t il en se retournant brièvement, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres insolentes.'Deux adolescents séducteurs, une course poursuite dans les couloirs au rythme effréné du désir ... Cours, Harry, cours ! :p


**Disclaimer** : HP et tout son univers appartient à JK Rowling.

**Note : **Dray et Ry plaqués contre un mur de pierre, c'est classique. La course-poursuite, aussi. Mais on ne résiste pas à réutiliser le scénario :D

**Note 2** : Cet OS a été réécrit (avec le recul, on remarque toujours énormément de détails qui dérangent) . J'en vois toujours d'ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas TOUT changer :)

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Au début c'est toi qui mène la danse …_

'Suis-moi !' souffle-t-il en se retournant brièvement, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres insolentes.

Et il s'élance à nouveau dans ce dédale de couloirs, d'escaliers et de halls dont la splendeur m'effraye. Le silence qui règne dans le château est troublé par le bruits de nos pas, l'écho de notre course-poursuite se répercute contre les grandes dalles de pierres, il court à toute vitesse et j'ai du mal à me maintenir à son rythme.

Une légère pente achève de m'essouffler, je ralentis dangereusement, le regardant s'éloigner à longues foulées tranquilles. Il n'a sans doute pas remarqué ma brusque décélération et continue son chemin, menton relevé, bras plaqués le long du corps. De loin je le vois replacer une mèche de ses cheveux trop pâles derrière ses oreilles dans un geste précis, sa cadence est régulière, rapide.

Je m'arrête complètement, des larmes de rage se bousculent sous mes paupières tandis qu'il disparaît à un croisement. J'écoute un moment le son de ses pas assourdi par la distance croissante, mon cœur bat à tout rompre, un sentiment d'intense frustration me remplit peu à peu, si bien que je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps mes sanglots ridicules.

J'essuie frénétiquement l'eau salée qui s'écoule sur mes joues et tente de me calmer. Il doit être de l'autre côté du château maintenant, j'ai beau tendre l'oreille je ne distingue plus rien. Je commence à marcher au ralenti, yeux cloués au sol, poings crispés dans les poches de ma robe. Je parcoure quelques couloirs bordés par des arcades, traverse une salle de classe délabrée et m'apprête à rebrousser chemin quand une voix railleuse retentit près de moi.

'Enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais jamais !'

J'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour l'apercevoir, nonchalamment accoudé à une large fenêtre sans carreaux, et déjà il déguerpit en riant, m'entraînant à sa suite dans son petit jeu sordide. Mes efforts précédents m'ont affaibli et mon endurance est si fragile que cette fois-ci je déclare forfait au bout d'une centaine de mètres,. Il n'a eu aucun mal à me distancer dès les première secondes. L'air narquois, il se retourne et me lance de sa voix traînante :

'Déjà fatigué ?'

Il fait une moue mi-déçue mi-amusée, un clin d'œil presque imperceptible, puis s'avance vers moi avec une lenteur exagérée. A deux mètres, il s'arrête et me tend sa main. Déconcerté, je regarde fixement ses doigts dressés vers moi, son regard si clair qui me toise avec dédain, et je m'approche, craintif. Mon bras se lève pour toucher le sien ; brusquement, il ramène son poignet à lui avant de repartir de plus belle.

Je n'ai pas esquissé le moindre mouvement, je tremble de colère, et le sang qui bat à mes tempes étouffe le bruit de sa course.

Soudain, sa tête apparaît dans l'encadrement d'une porte.

'Viens !' souffle-t-il.

Je rassemble mes forces pour courir à toute allure. Quand j'arrive, la pièce est vide et son appel retentit autour de moi avec une ironie tranchante. 'Viens ! Viens ! Viens !'

Je balance un coup de pied dans une chaise qui tombe et se casse. Le souffle s'amplifie …' Viens ! Viens !'

Tout à coup, alors que je m'apprête à ressortir la porte claque d'un coup sec. Je me retourne aussitôt, sur mes gardes. Il est là, assis sur le bureau, faisant négligemment tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Je résiste à la tentation de me jeter sur lui, tentant d'abaisser la poignée salvatrice. En vain.

'Pas la peine' rigole-t-il d'un ton placide, 'c'est fermé.'

Je me résous à lui faire face, m'appuyant dos au mur pour mieux le contempler. Il a replié ses genoux sur le bord du meuble et se retient d'une main à moitié allongé, le visage incliné dans ma direction. Sa cape a glissé suite à ses mouvements saccadés, un entrebâillement au niveau de ses épaules dévoile une peau d'une blancheur nacrée. Il suit mon regard en souriant avec orgueil.

'Approche' ordonne –t-il d'une voix basse mais ferme.

Sans pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi, je m'exécute en silence. Un nombre incalculable de détails déroulent dans mon esprit à chacun de mes pas. Mes joues rougies par la course, mes mains blotties dans mes poches, mes lacets défaits, ma cravate dénouée, mes mèches indomptables, éparpillées sur mon front …

A peine ais-je atteint le bureau qu'il glisse par terre en se collant à moi, ses pieds frottent indécemment mes chevilles avant de toucher le sol.

Une de ses mains quitte le rebord du meuble pour se couler entre ma peau et mon jean, juste au bas de ma colonne vertébrale, et il me presse davantage contre lui.

'Tu ne renonceras jamais, n'est-ce pas Potter' murmure-t-il doucement, tandis que ses doigts s'insinuent de plus en plus bas sous le tissu.

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. J'ai la satisfaction de le sentir troublé, de voir les volutes grises de son regard tourbillonner furieusement dans le reflet de mes propres iris.

A mon tour, je passe un bras autour de ses hanches et le caresse, mon autre main vient se nicher dans son cou, mes lèvres s'entrouvrent puis se posent contre _ses_ lèvres, sa langue vient titiller la mienne et toutes deux s'enroulent délicatement.

Puis, alors qu'il tente de me happer au creux de sa bouche délicieuse, je me détache de lui pour lui sourire.

'Jamais' je susurre avec malice, et il replonge sur moi avec avidité.

Cette fois je me dérobe à son étreinte, reculant d'un pas. Il m'examine, dissimulant au mieux sa frustration, ses doigts tremblent encore du contact de ma peau ; j'exalte. Ses lèvres se décollent, découvrant une rangée de dents scintillantes, et sa langue siffle contre son palais alors qu'il m'ordonne.

'Reviens'

Sa voix est empreinte d'une sensualité rare, son timbre clair et provocant, mais la sentence est prononcée d'un ton sans réplique.

_Et parfois, les rôles s'inversent …_

Je frémis. Il me veut maintenant, il me désire. Il hésite, me considère soigneusement, décide que je ne céderais pas, enfin, s'approche de moi. Sa main effleure mon cou, et je penche la tête en arrière pour dévier sa caresse. Il colle son corps au mien, m'enlace, embrasse fiévreusement mes joues, mon front, et mes lèvres impassibles. Je m'écarte, recule encore, le dévisage.

Ses sourcils se froncent joliment au-dessus de ses yeux clairs, il se mordille la langue avec incertitude, s'interroge. Mon attitude est surprenante, toute ma conduite le déconcerte. Draco Malfoy s'inquiète ! Et, Merlin, que c'est jouissif ..

Il tente une dernière enjambée, que j'évite aussitôt. Mais mon index et mon pouce glissent lentement à mes épaules et j'ôte avec délicatesse la robe noire qui recouvre mes habits moldus. Ma chemise est déboutonnée vers le haut, je vois son regard s'y poser deux secondes puis, comme s'il avait compris mon intention, se fige à nouveau dans le mien.

Je repousse sur mon front une mèche inconvenante, mouvement tentateur que j'accompagne d'un clin d'œil complice. Et il rougit.

'Joue avec moi …'

C'est mon dernier murmure, et j'ouvre brutalement la porte dressée derrière moi pour m'échapper dans les couloirs, le cœur fou, l'esprit confus. Son cri de rage augmente d'un cran l'adrénaline diffusée dans mes veines, je gémis en courant et l'écho de ses chaussures frappant le sol à ma poursuite renforce cette sensation enivrante de pouvoir.

Mais à l'angle d'une cave il me rattrape, saisit mon bras et me plaque violemment contre le mur. Ma tête heurte la pierre avec un choc sourd, je crie mais déjà sa bouche étouffe mes protestations de douleur. Un mélange explosif de plaisir et de souffrance m'envahit. Je sens sa main qui glisse contre mon torse, s'aventure entre mes cuisses pour s'emparer de mon sexe prisonnier du tissu et l'empoigner vigoureusement.

Je me démène avec fureur, mais mes secousses raffermissent son emprise. Une douce plainte s'échappe de ma gorge ...

Et soudain, la cloche sonne. A travers le brouhaha des chaises qui raclent le sol, des portes closes qui s'ouvrent à la volée et des bourdonnements de conversations envahissant tout-à-coup le couloir, il me relâche et s'éloigne de quelques centimètres.

'Sauvé par le gong' murmure-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Bientôt, sûrement, un nouveau jeu.

**FIN**


End file.
